vaerryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dominium Elfów
Ogólnie Elfami określa się wszystkie rasy, które rozwinęły się ze starożytnego ludu - współtwórcy obalenia tytanów. Po tym zdarzeniu podzieliły się one na 3 główne nurty, a za cel obrały utrzymanie porządku w otaczającym ich świecie. Tzw. Wysokie Elfy dbały o to, aby ludy rozwijały się wokół i mogły w harmonii koegzystować. Leśne Elfy z kolei dbały o to, aby wszystkie inne istoty miały zapewniony spokojny żywot nad ziemią. Nad resztą świata czyli górami i ich głębinami czuwały Górskie Elfy. Elfy niegdyś były oddzielone od siebie i działały niezależnie, co powodowało między nimi wielokrotnie do wojen. Ostatecznie wysokim elfom udało się podporządkować pobratymców dzięki pomocy podległych państw i w ten sposób ustanowiły Dominium Elfów, które pełni rolę hegemona na starym kontynencie. Mimo to dawne podziały są wciąż żywe i widać je wciąż doskonale, a troska o czystość krwi między pobratymcami umacnia ten stan. * Wysokie Elfy - posiadają zazwyczaj blond włosy oraz niezwykle jasną karnacje. Są rasą zamieszkującą przede wszystkim zachodnie krańce kontynentu, poczynając od najdalszych wysp, a kończąc na koloniach na wschodzie, na granicach Imperium Demonów. Ich poszanowanie dla kultur oraz ras dorównuje tylko żądzy władzy, która wciąż je posyła na kolejne wojny. Dzięki nim zdołali podporządkować nie tylko braci, ale także większość ziem Starego Kontynentu, stanowiąc tym samym super-mocarstwo, które w garści trzyma cały ląd. Niestety te czasy zdają się bezpowrotnie przemijać, co pokazują różne bunty, rzucane wyzwania przez pomniejszych w formie wojen i grabieży oraz rosnąca niezależność niegdyś podległych państw. * Leśne Elfy - w przeciwieństwie do swoich jasnowłosych kuzynów oni zazwyczaj mają odcienie brązu włosów oraz delikatnie ciemniejszą karnację. Niegdyś zamieszkiwali swoje osady wysoko w koronach drzew lub w głębinach lasów, gdzie rosły tzw. "Drzewa Matki" Z tychże skrytych twierdz wyruszali tylko, gdy zwiadowcy donieśli im, że ktoś na zbyt wiele sobie pozwala w ich lasach, co za czasów Leśnego Królestwa dochodziło do skrajnych przypadków, gdy za zbieranie gałęzi na opał mogło się spodziewać całej armii, która w furii może spalić całą osadę i zmusić do przeniesienia. Kres ich czasom przyniosła wojna, w wyniku której ich dawni pobratymcy, którzy wraz z nimi zamieszkiwali i strzegli lasów zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia lasów i wyruszyć w podróż, a same leśne elfy do "ucywilizowania" się wedle standardów wysokich elfów. * Mroczne Elfy - ze względu na zupełnie odmienną karnację nazywa się ich mrocznymi oraz z powodu, że zamieszkują głębiny gór i podziemi, których niegdyś strzegły. Ich gwardie wyruszały wielokroć, gdy którakolwiek z ras próbowała zapanować nad głębinami i dzięki nim wpływać na to, co nad powierzchnią ziemi. Wielokroć budowali także bramy do gór oraz zawalali możliwe wejścia i przejścia do głębin. Wywołało to wojnę z niegdyś słabą rasą, która chętnie schodziła do podziemi, które zapewniały jej bezpieczeństwo i w nich budowała swoje osady, które czasami obejmowały całe góry. Byli nimi Dvergowie, którzy poprosili o pomoc w tej wojnie Wysokie Elfy. Przybyły one z chęcią wraz z wojskami sprzymierzonymi i po wielu dziesięcioleciach podporządkowały sobie agresywnych kuzynów. Następnie po ustaleniu nowych zasad zmusili ich do zezwolenia Dvergom zamieszkiwania gór, ale na określonych zasadach, które musieli także i niziołki przestrzegać. Sami dzięki licznym ustępstwom zyskali niemalże kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje pod ziemią, a wysokie elfy zyskały kontrolę poprzez nich tym samym oraz Dvergów, którzy stali się dla nich przeciwwagą, gdyby ich bracia zechcieli niepodległość. Zachowania, kultura, osady * Wysokie Elfy słyną ze swej delikatności, wrażliwości, a zarazem skrytości, predyspozycji do zdrad (u nich s są na porządku dziennym), żądzy władzy oraz wyrachowania nawet w podstawowych czynnościach. W przeciwieństwie do swoich pobratymców gardzą także fizyczną pracą, którą uważają za czynności "młodszych" (według skrajnych "gorszych") ras. Wielbią także zasady i prawo, które utożsamiają z najdoskonalszym dziełem istot myślących, które wynika z natury większości do żądzy sprawiedliwości. Ich kultura nawiązuje do pradawnych spotkań ich pobratymców, grania na "szlachetnych" instrumentach, rozmów i spotkań całymi dniami oraz oddaniu się w większości przyjemnościom. Samą wojaczkę traktują jako konieczność i jedyną rzeczą, która pozwala im utrzymać ten ład. Z tego tytuły powstają całe akademie wojskowe, które szkolą najlepszych oficerów i generałów na świecie, a tym samym troszczą się o przyszłych żołnierzy, gdzie kadetami zostaje już prawie 85 % populacji wysokich elfów. W związku z tym niemalże cała populacja jest trzymana w ciągłej gotowości do walki, chociaż i tak do walki zazwyczaj wysyłane jest jakieś 5 - 15 % wojsk z ich ojczystych krain, a resztę stanowią oddziały z ich kolonii, które są nieopodal tego miejsca. Co więcej wojskowymi wśród wysokich elfów jest zaledwie około 60 % populacji, a resztę stanowi administracja i dyplomacja elfów, a nauka i rozwój przypada tylko najszlachetniejszym spośród ich pobratymców. Ich osady są budowane zazwyczaj ze szlachetnych surowców takich jak różnego rodzaju kwarc. Charakteryzują się jak wszystkie budowle elfów strzelistością, ale w ich przypadku zazwyczaj dbają też o to, aby budowle były w trudno dostępnych miejscach i przypominają dla wielu pałace, gdzie mieszkańcy nie tylko żyją i pracują, ale przede wszystkim żyją i spędzają czas razem. Ich twierdze z kolei stanowią zazwyczaj jedną zbitą twierdze, której elementy są połączone korytarzami, a całość jest budowana na sztucznie podnoszonym terenie. * Leśne Elfy są uważane za najbardziej dzikie z elfów, chociaż ciągle stara się je "dopasować" do swoich braci. Wciąż w nich żywe są pozostałości po Leśnym Królestwie, a wielu z nich ukrywa się w lasach, dołączając tym samym do tych, którzy się nie zgodzili z upadkiem. Określani są oni mianem bandytów, ale wciąż trwają i wciąż stawiają opór, napadając na transporty oraz jednostki, które zabłądziły w lesie. Ci, którzy dołączyli do Dominium, często współpracują z ukrywającymi się w lasach oraz zajmują się tym samym czynnościami związanymi z natura. Są wyśmienitymi rolnikami, drwalami, alchemikami, myśliwymi, stolarzami i innymi rzemieślnikami związanymi z naturą. Sami nie potrafią tym samym wystarczająco walczyć z niszczeniem lasów, ponieważ wielokroć po drodze sporu napotykają opór ze strony wysokich elfów, którym bardziej na rękę jest rozwój podległych ras niż lasów, a tym samym zwierząt, które trzeba ujarzmiać. Powołaną Radę do spraw natury traktują podobnie jak wysokie elfy z pogardą, która jest kontrolowana przez blondwłosych kuzynów. Tymczasem niezależnie od tego, czy służą Dominium, czy też nie to wszystkie dążą do dobroci lasów i nie tylko, ale także do powrotu niegdyś wspaniałych dla nich czasów. Ich budowle zazwyczaj są wykonane z drewna i innych surowców naturalnych. Ich wioski i miasta zazwyczaj są stawiane wokół wielkiego drzewa niejednokrotnie za pomocą magi tworzą lub w koronach drzew, gdzie łączone są za pomocą wiszących pomostów. Ich twierdze zazwyczaj otoczone są palisadą, gdzie wewnątrz budynki są połączone z nią. Tak samo jak elfickie zamki posiada część zwaną twierdzą. * Mroczne Elfy słyną ze swej stateczności, opanowania oraz wewnętrznego spokoju. Nigdy z niczym się nie śpieszą się z niczym i zawsze na spokojnie starają się znaleźć rozwiązanie. Nie potrzebują także za wiele poza bronią i zbroją, aby móc walczyć o to, co dla nich cenne. Wszystko stanowi pozostałość po dawnych czasach, gdy na co dzień mierzyli się z najgorszymi istotami z głębin oraz doskonale rozumieli, że czasem trzeba poświęcić losy części, aby ocalić ogół. Dbają także o to, aby wszelkie strumienie magmy wracały do głębin albo rozbijać je na mniejsze tunelami lub wyprowadzając powoli na powierzchnie po zablokowaniu źródła. W ten sposób dbają, aby delikatna struktura ziemi nie została naruszona i tym samym ograniczają wybuchy wulkanów, trzęsienia ziemi i wiele innych. Nawet teraz w obliczu podległości wobec wysokich elfów to robią, a nawet zyskali wsparcie w formie najemnych Dvergów i specjalistów z innych ras. Tym samym wsparcie jakiego tylko będzie potrzebować, czym Wysokie Elfy kupiły sobie tę rasę, dzięki czemu tylko nieliczni podważają ich władzę, a tym mniej decyduje się na życie z dala od Dominium. Formy państwowości Elfy tworzą coś na wzór wspólnoty wielu rodów. Głównym ciałem zarządzającym jest ich Wielka Rada, ale tylko część władzy spoczywa w jego rękach. Wybiera on jednak zarządców prowincji, generałów (a tym samym wszystkich podległych] oraz członkowie mogą naznaczać swoich następców. Trwa w nich walka pomiędzy najsilniejszymi spośród wszystkich rodów. W osadach władza zazwyczaj spoczywa w rękach jednostki, która zakłada albo zostaje wyznaczona do tego zadania. Wyjątkowo to wtedy ona powołuje Radę Starszych, która jest organem pomocniczym dla niego i reprezentuje prawa ich obywateli. http://pl.vaerrya.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:RasyKategoria:Rasy